


A Different Way to Study

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Shades of Overwatch, Creampie, F/M, Jack you little pos, Riding, Sex, Studying, Vaginal Sex, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: It’s simple, you answer a question correct, you get a reward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JT_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/gifts).



> 50 Shades of Overwatch Prompt: Sofa Sex

Books were strewn around the sofa, you were in a mad rush to study for exams that were quickly approaching and of course, you waited till the last minute to study and you knew that he would be upset with you.

You furiously jotted down notes of various criminal justice and psychology concepts and points when suddenly something cold was placed on your neck. You almost jumped out of your skin when something cold was pressed against your neck.

“What the hell was that for?!” You hissed at the man standing behind you, there was a smirk on his lips.

“You’re studying…I knew it,” Jack clicked his tongue. You pursed your lips together as you looked up at the man and remained silent. You already knew that he knew what you were up to.

“I take that as a yes…cause you waited until the last minute…right?” Jack commented.

“….I-I was busy, and friends…and…” you started

“And…stuff…right?” Jack finished.

You were caught and there was no way that you were going to get out of it. Jack was basically your strict motivation to do well in classes, you loved and hated it at the same time. The blond chuckled as he sat the can of coffee next to you along with a bag of healthy snacks.

“Better start studying. You don’t wanna fail your test now, do you? “ Jack said as he sat down on the sofa behind you. He didn’t have to explain what he meant, you already knew.You knew that meant you had to finish studying for your exam or no sex or anything else for that matter.It was already difficult enough that you barely saw him.

“I’m literally withering away as I study,” you whined as your head dropped on to the table.

“What do you mean? Don’t you remember the last time you? You barely passed,” Jack commented as he looked at his cell phone.

You remembered the deal that you had made with Jack for a previous exam, if you passed he would do whatever you asked. Failed and you couldn’t touch him for two weeks. You had barely passed, luck was on your side and you got laid.

“How about this…I help you study just this one time…,” Jack trailed off as his baby blue eyes looked at you from his cell phone. You turned around to look at the man curious about his proposition. 

Jack Morrison the Strike Commander of Overwatch, the golden poster boy, your sudden mischievous lover. You quirked an eyebrow you knew you were about to get into something you were going to regret.

“It’s simple, you answer a question correct, you get a reward,” Jack stated.

“Ok that seems simple enough,” you replied confidently.

“Good, stand in front of me and let’s get started,” Jack said as he reached for your study guide.Curiously, you stood in front of him watching him as he quickly glanced over your study guide.

“Ready,” Jack asked as he glanced up from the material.

“I guess so?” you replied.

“C’mon be more confident,” Jack chided.

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,” you sighed.

“Ok, How long is the average interrogation?”

“An hour and a half,” you replied.

“Correct. Take off your skirt,” Jack replied.

“W-What?” you asked confused.

“I said take off your skirt,” Jack repeated as he looked at you. His blue eyes expecting you to follow is order.

“Um…ok?” You replied confused as you unzipped your skirt from behind. It fell and pooled around your feet. You watched as Jack looked you from head to toe.

“Are those the ones I brought you?” Jack asked as he looked at your white lacy panties.

“Yes. You know these are my favorite,” you replied. Jack chuckled, you could faintly see a blush going across his cheeks.

“Next question…What leads to misidentification from eyewitnesses?”

“Um…” you trailed off.

Jack glanced at you from the paper in his hands, his eyes trailed down from your lips, breast, to the soft curve of your hips. You blushed before answering him.

“Stress from the witness, if a perpetrator used a weapon, how the line up is shown, and sometimes transference,” you replied.

“Correct,” Jack said as he leaned forward and gently placed his head on your abdomen as his free hand gently caressed your ass. You squeaked as you felt his stubble carefully scratching your soft skin on your thigh. Just as quickly as he groped your ass and placed a kiss on your inner thigh he pulled back.

The heat radiating from your cheeks was the only sign that you needed to know that you looked ridiculous, and bright red from just the simple movements. In turn, Jack looked at you as if he had done nothing wrong.  

“What?” Jack asked as he looked back at the papers.

“Did you have to do that?” you asked.

“It was your reward….are you asking for more or something? You’re greedy,” Jack sneered.

“That’s not what I meant,” you replied.

“Next question, princess,” Jack replied nonchalantly. You huffed and crossed your arms.

“Fine. I’ll play your game,” you replied.

“Not a game…we’re studying…” Jack trailed off as he looked at you causing a shiver from your lower back up to the back of your neck. 

The way he said it turned you on, you couldn’t tell if it was the just his normal deep timbre or the fact that there was a hint of danger in his voice or was that your imagination?

“Next question, How long is the average interrogation that would lead to a false confession?”

“About 24 hours,” you replied.

“Correct,” Jack replied and leaned forward again and gently placed a kiss on your hip bone causing you to shiver from the excitement that shot through your body.

“Next question…,” Jack trailed off and leaned back into the sofa

You answered the next question correctly and maybe a little too eagerly, Jack chuckled as a finger slid into the hem of your underwear and slowly began to drag the lacy material down your thighs, he had quickly taken the level of your reward to a different level.

Your breath caught in your throat as you felt his hot breath and perfect kisses below your navel and slowly traveling down just above your heat. The simple kisses had your body trembling for him to continue, to go a  bit further, just a little bit more. 

Of course, he didn’t.

He knew what you wanted and was going to make you work for it, the smug look on his face confirmed it.

“Next question,” Jack smirked.

* * *

You had barely managed to answer the next question correctly before you became a blubbering moaning mess as a long finger slid easily between your slick folds. You felt your knees tremble as another finger joined and teased the sensitive nub, you placed a hand on Jack’s broad shoulders to keep yourself from falling, he ordered you to stand as he rewarded you but you didn’t think it was going to be this hard. Through your hazy eyes, you saw Jack palming and squeeze his bulging cock straining against his trousers.

The questions on the list seemed to drag on and on, Jack’s teasing was almost too much for you. You enjoyed it and hated it at the same time.

“This is the last question…and you’ve gotten them all right baby girl,” Jack trailed off his voice husky. Another shiver shot through you, you loved his voice, the deep timbre, sometimes raspy but smooth and when he was horny his voice became a deep growl when he whispered in your ear and you turned to butter in his hands.

“Stand up straight for me,”

You took a deep breath and straightened yourself, you slowly opened your eyes to look at your lover.You wanted to show him that you could do it, and the fact that you were just as stubborn as he was.

“Can you do it?” Jack asked, his voice a low growl.

“Y-Yes,” your voice wavered as you felt a finger tease at your entrance.

“That’s my girl,” Jack chuckled deeply as hesitantly removed his fingers from your entrance and turned his attention to your study material next to him.

“What is a common interrogation technique used by police officers?” Jack as he continued to palm the bulge in his pants again.

“T-The…” your breath caught in your throat as you felt heat flooding your entire body. 

Jack’s baby blue eyes flicked to yours, a smirk playing on his lips as he waited for your answer.

“I know it’s on the tip of your tongue baby girl,” Jack groaned as he squeezed himself through his trousers. You gulped as you watched him unbuckle his belt and quickly released himself from the confines of his trousers.

“Jaaack,” you whined.

“Don’t give me that pathetic whine. You agreed to my terms…now you follow them,” Jack said firmly.

He was already hard and leaking precum, you gulped as you watched him stroke himself. He knew he had your attention as he chuckled and stroke himself again.

“Answer the question…you know I have more restraint than you do,” Jack said smugly, his voice still a husky growl.

You gulped and licked your lips. You couldn’t think of the answer. Your mind was blank.

“What’s wrong…hmm?” Jack drawled as he leaned back on the sofa, an arm over the back of the sofa and his right hand gripping and stroking his cock.

“I…I can’t remember,” you stuttered.

“Yes, you do baby girl…it’s on the tip of your tongue…I know it is,” Jack replied calmly.

Another pathetic whine escaped from your lips as you stood in front of the man naked, horny, dripping and he’s making you study, answer questions where there was something clearly different on your mind.

**_It was torture._ **

“T-The Reid technique?” you replied.

Jack stopped lazily stroking himself and smirked.

“Good job,” Jack said quietly as you felt his warm fingers slide against your slick folds as he pulled you closer to the edge of the sofa. A strangled moan escaped your lips as you felt his stubble brushed against your abdomen and his fingers expertly worked themselves into you. 

You moaned as the man quickly grabbed underneath your knee and pulled you onto him straddling him. Any opportunity to utter a word was lost when he pressed his lips on to yours. Your moans, sighs, mewls were swallowed by the man as he dominated your lips. Hungrily you wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands moved to cup your ass. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands slowly traveled down your back and cupped your ass.

“You did good,” Jack growled into your ear as you needily ground your dripping sex against the man’s shaft.

“Here’s your reward…”

“Please….Jack I want you” you moaned.

The head of his cock carefully pressed to your entrance, slowly he lowered you onto his cock. Jack groaned into your breasts as you slowly slid down his aching cock, his lips found the crook of your neck and placed quick sweet kisses on your skin. He gasped out a groan against your skin, as he moved inch by inch until he rested completely inside of you.

He pulled back from your neck to capture your lips in a heated feverish kiss, he slowly pulled back, a thin trail of saliva hung from your lips to his.

“You did so good baby girl…god…you feel so amazing…,”  Jack growled as he slowly almost lazily bucked his hips into you. He bucked his hips again pulled himself out carefully as he spoke, quickly pressing back into you to the hilt.

You cried out in pleasure as he groaned his head hung back on the sofa cushion as he watched you bounce on his lap. Slowly you bounced, your breath catching in your throat as his cock brushed against your g- spot. Your moans and cries were soft, even through the haze of pleasure, you knew the walls were thin.

Your stifled moans and cries spurred him on, his hips bucking to meet your bounces or sometimes letting you bounce freely.

Jack continued to lean back into the sofa and watched you bounce on his lap, occasionally bucking his hips, he reached out and grasped your breast that teased him while his other hand gripped at your hip. Just with the simplest touches, he was able to set every sense on fire sending waves of pleasure over your body.

You cried out his name as you tipped over your peak, waves of pleasure washing over you as you moved your hips in desperation, your climax leaving you a mess of moans, your hands bracing against his shoulders, squeezing as you gasped. Your face contorting with pleasure from each wave, inner walls squeezing against him as you rode down from the climax.

Jack groaned and gripped your hips and bucked into you as you rode out your climax. Jack pulled you into you onto his chest as he continued to thrust.

“You’re…unhn…so good to me…ughn…such a good girl,” Jack gripped your hips holding you in place as he sped up and becoming less rhythmic, but instead desperate for friction more than anything. A low moan sounded from him as he buried himself deep into you, holding you in place while his cock twitched and spilled his warm release, his whole body tense. You sobbed into his chest as his release pushed you over again.

“Oh my god…” you panted.

“Perfect…” Jack whispered breathlessly and placed a kiss on the side of your head. Once your breathing settled, you sat up to look at the man, a pout on your lips. Jack looked at you with puppy dog eyes. You sighed and crossed your arms

“You’re so beautiful…you’re glowing,” Jack whispered as he caressed your cheek.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” you said.

“I mean, I am inside of you I don’t know of a better place to be,” Jack smirked.

“Don’t be smug with me,” you replied.

“I love you,” Jack said.

“Don’t–” you replied, he gave you puppy eyes again.

“Jack,” you huffed.

“Shhh…now I’m sure you’re gonna do well on your test tomorrow. Send me a text message on the results” Jack said softly as he continuously stared at you.

“Ok,” you said and wiggled your hips. Jack chuckled.

“You want more? I hope you’re ready…I have a lot of energy stored,” Jack chuckled.

* * *

After your test the following morning you sent Jack a text message

_{I can’t believe I got a perfect score…}_


End file.
